Banshee
Banshees mainly infest the area of Oakvale, now known as Wraithmarsh, but you will encounter one during the Brightwood Tower quest in Nightmare Hollow. They also appear at the Bowerstone Cemetery in Community Service quests, and at Knothole Island during the rain season, and Bloodstone during the quest where brothers, Max & Sam, go to Wraithmarsh and release a Queen Banshee, which assaults the nearby town. Banshees are the souls of women who have fallen into darkness by the greed of others, having been treated very badly, they appear as a floating, hooded, human outline covered by rags. Banshee screams depress all who hear it, and fills them with the horrors of their past, trying to deflate them. Notes *Banshees will taunt you in a ghastly voice about your past. See Quotes below. *In the quest when you buy Brightwood Tower you fight a Banshee that is in white robes and taller but it is easier to kill. Quotes Banshees try to demoralize their victims through insults, as a means of distracting them, enraging them, or simply making them give up. These comments vary greatly and differ depending on the player's actions throughout the game. Here is a list of known Banshee quotes: * "Your son/daughter despises you." * "Do you really think everything in existence revolves around you? This world will carry on without your parasitic presence." * "You are worthless, let me take your life now and put you to rest." * "Nothing you do means anything and when you die you will be forgotten." * "You bring only despair to this world. It is better off without you." * "What would Rose say if she could see you now? Do you think she would be proud? Do you think she would recognize the creature you've become?" * "The people you see, all the people you talk to, they are not real. You are alone in this universe. Terribly alone." * "I will bring you peace." * "Come with me my love. I am your bride." * "Did you know Rose didn't die right away from that shot? No, she watched you fall through that window, heard as your body thudded against the ground and cried bitter tears before a final shot from Lucien ended her life." * "Close your eyes. You cannot escape the inevitable." * "Succumb to my embrace." * "Could you do nothing to save your sister? Too weak to stop her death?" * "You think you're a hero? Taking orders from a weak, old, blind woman; don't you have a mind of your own?" * "You still hear Rose's death cry when you try to sleep at night; don't you?" * "Think of all the time you've wasted fighting blame, when you could have been leading a normal life." * "Join us. Join us. Join us." * "Rose would have done anything to protect you. She even gave her life and what have you done about it? Nothing, nothing at all." * "It is all over. After your death awaits the void. You will cease to exist completely." * "Lucien laughs every night as he remembers that night in his study. He still keeps the gun with which he shot you and your sister." * "The whole world despises you." * "Why do you think you continue to cheat death? Not even oblivion wants you." * "Hammer still thinks her father's death is your fault. One day she will betray you in revenge." * "Love wasn't enough to keep him/her with you..." * "Not even your gold was enough to make her/him stay" * "Your son/daughter hates you, he/she will get a blade in the night and plunge it through your heart." * "Your Husband/Wife is cold and alone right now, balverines will feast on his/her flesh." Fable II Tips * When you come across one they will summon about 4 Banshee offspring to attack you. You must defeat these before you can damage the Banshee. Weaker than Hollow Men. * Once you defeat her unnatural offspring, she will be susceptible to any kind of attack. About 3 or 4 shots with a blunderbuss should defeat her. * You can kill a banshee with 12 shots from The Red Dragon. Doing so will kill it before summoning the shadows * Head shots do much more damage to them, and should be utilized by gunslingers. * Melee Heroes should use their flourish ability to inflict the most damage. * Spell-casters should note that level 5 inferno is sufficient to kill any banshee and her minions in one hit. Simply charge it up as an area of effect and make sure you are close enough to the Banshee; the spell will initially slay her offspring, leaving her susceptible as the wave of fire hits her. * Another option is to use 1 tier Raise Dead spells cast away from yourself. Not only will they distract her offspring, but the banshee will attempt to drain their health rather than yours, leaving you free to attack at a safe distance. Category:Fable II Enemies Category:Enemies